The present invention relates to a manual agricultural implement with a shaft, a handle arranged on one end of the shaft, and a tool provided with several tines and arranged on the other end of the shaft.
Devices for facilitating soil treatment which include several straight tines which are arranged near one another on a circular arc in radial distances around a shaft and which are inwardly inclined toward one another so as to engage into the soil are known. These devices have common problem, a large amount of power is required in order to accomplish the desired soil treatment, further, the power is often not sufficient to accomplish loosening of the soil especially for heavy soil. Also mixing of soil layers with dispersed peat and artificial manures is very non-uniform. Finally removal of peats simultaneously with the work treatment can not be performed in a satisfactory manner.